


F-R-I-E-N-D-S?

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert asks his mate, Aaron, for a favor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: requested by dairxoxo on Tumblr, "Hello lovely if you can and get the inspiration can we get a fake dating au, teen au, or an office workers scenario for one of your fics in February I just can't get enough of this tropes."
> 
> A little background: AU where the Sugdens & Dingles lived in different villages never meeting, Aaron & Rob meet under different circumstances and end up being mates. Also, little bit parts of Aaron and Robert's past individually are the same.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I hate you,” Aaron heard, he looked up from his phone to see Robert making his way into their local.

“You what?” Aaron questioned.

“Hate. You.” Robert repeated as he took a seat across from him.

Aaron frowned, “Right are you gonna tell me why or am I just supposed to guess?” He asked before grabbing his pint to take a sip.

“My date last week, ring a bell?”

Aaron stopped for a second to think, “The awkward glasses guy?” He questioned. “The one you were begging me to help get rid of?

“The one you pretended to be my very jealous boyfriend, who I was apparently cheating on,” he reminded the other man.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Well, it turns out he’s my sister’s best mate.”

“Okay?”

“Best mates who tell each other everything,” Robert explained.

“So…”

“Vic found out and now thinks I’m a cheating asshole,” he explained.

“Didn’t your sister already know that?” Aaron questioned. “Cheating on your wife with her own sister, wasn’t it a big reveal at some dinner party?”

“Well yeah but that was a long time ago I’m different now,” Robert explained. “Anyways that’s not the point.”

“Then what is?”

“Vic, she wants to meet you,” Robert replied.

“Why?”

Robert hesitated.

“Robert.”

“She wants to apologize for what happened, setting me up on the date and all that,” he explained.

“Just tell her we broke up.”

“I did,” Robert replied. “then you text me asking what time we were meeting up and she saw… and well I may have told her we ‘worked things out’…”

“No,”

“What?”

“I’m not going to pretend to be your boyfriend again,” Aaron replied.

“Aaron comes on,” Robert tried to argue.

“No,” Aaron laughingly replied. “I’ve gone five whole years of our friendship not meeting your lot and plan to keep it that way.”

“I go to your mum and Paddy’s for dinner all the time,” Robert argued.

“Yes,” Aaron agreed. “But mum and Paddy know you and me aren’t a thing. Mum would kill me if I dated ya.”

Robert frowned, “Your mum loves me,” he replied clearly offended.

“More like she puts up with you cause you’re my mate that’s about it.”

“Rude.”

Aaron smirked.

“Aaron.”

“Robert,” Aaron echoed.

“Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please just pretend to be my boyfriend one more time,” Robert pled.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“One time and then I’ll tell Vic in a week or so that we “broke it off” for good,” Robert explained.

“When?” Aaron asked with a sigh.

‘You’ll do it?!”

“… Yeah,” Aaron replied. “When do I get to meet her?” He asked.

“Robert Sugden!” The two heard. Aaron looked over Robert’s shoulder to see a short brunette standing by the entrance with a huge smile planted on her face.

“Now,” Robert replied before getting up.

“No, Robert!” Aaron whispered harshly as his mate made his way over to his sister“Vic,” Aaron heard as he watched Robert hug her.

“You must be Aaron,” Vic stated making her way over to the table, forgoing a handshake and going straight in for a hug.

‘Sorry,” Robert mouthed.

“I wish I could say that my brother told me so much about you but I’ve only just found out about you,” Vic explained as she pulled away from the hug and took a seat next to Aaron.

“Well, that’s Rob for you ain’t it?” Aaron began. “just loves surprising people,” he added with an exaggerated grin.

“So…” Vic began.

“So?” Robert questioned taking a seat, again, across from Aaron.

“I want to know everything,” she replied.

“Like what?”

“How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Three years,” Aaron replied.

“Five years,” Robert answered at the same time. Aaron frowned at Robert.

“Which is it?” Vic laughed. “Three or five?”

“Officially we’ve been together for three years but we’ve known each other for five,” Aaron explained. “This lovable idiot always regrets not asking me out sooner” he lied with a grin. “He was a complete nervous wreck when he finally did ask me out and when we were on our first date, too,” he continued.

“Alright, Babe,” Robert replied, emphasizing “Babe” knowing pet names like that bugged Aaron to no end.

“Ohh, look at his little face,” Vic stated. “No need to be embarrassed Bro, I’ve always known that you’re a big softy.” She replied reaching to pinch Rob’s cheek.

“Get off,” he replied batting her hand away.

“Big softy you are,” she teased.

“Stop it,” Robert chuckled.

“So I’m forgiven then?” She asked  
“Vic, I’ve told you, me and Aaron are solid now,” Robert began explaining. “Like I said me and him had… been fighting and I just was being me wasn’t I?”

“You sure?” She questioned looking over at Aaron.

“Of course we are, I’ve gotten used to this muppet being in my life,” Aaron explained with a smile.

Robert smiled back.

“Oh you two are dead cute,” she gushed.

“Cute…” Aaron trailed off looking over at Robert.

“That’s totally us,” Robert agreed with a nod.

“Three years dating… used to having this one (pats Robert on the arm) in your life” she began. “Any chance there’s wedding bells in the near future?” She asked hopeful.

“Oh god no,” Robert blurted out causing both Aaron and Vic to frown at him. “That came out wrong,” he explained.

“What?” Aaron questioned. Vic leaned back in her chair choosing to keep quiet. “You don’t think I’d make a good husband?” He continued.

“No that’s not-“

“Robert, calm down,” Aaron replied quickly cracking a smile before turning his attention back to Vic. “I get him every time with that one, he always thinks I’m being serious,” he laughed.

Vic awkwardly let out a chuckle, “You were pretty convincing,” she explained.

“You’d think after the fifteenth ‘when’s the wedding’ from my parents that he’d be used to it,” Aaron joked. “No but us and marriage never really was a question, I, for one, never had the desire to get married and well you know Rob’s history…” he explained trailing off.

“Right enough about that,” Robert jumped in wanting to change the subject. “Vic, you’ve met him and you can see that he not angry at you and he’s no longer mad at me-“

“Jury still out on that one mate,” Aaron joked with a grin.

“Shut up,” Robert laughed back before turning his attention back to his sister. “As I was saying,you don’t have to feel guilty about anything, therefore, you can just leave it alone, no more meddling in my life?”

Vic ignored her brother turning back to Aaron, “You and him,” she began pointing behind her, at Robert. “dinner at mine, Diane would love to meet you,” she explained.

“Vic come on, I think Aaron’s had his fair share of Sugdens for the day,” Robert argued.

“Wasn’t talking to you was I?” Vic replied looking over her shoulder at her brother before looking to Aaron for an answer.  
“Aaron, don’t we have that plan with your mum and Paddy tonight?” Robert questioned with pleading eyes for Aaron to go along with it.

Aaron hesitated at first, “Didn’t I tell you?” He replied. “Paddy and Mum booked a room in town for the weekend,” he lied. “Last minute getaway.”

‘I hate you,’ Robert mouthed.

“Of course we’ll come,” Aaron told the woman.

‘Why?!’Robert mouthed.

“What time?” Aaron asked.

Vic pulled her phone out checking the time, “Say around 5,” She replied.

“We’ll be there,” Aaron replied with a grin. Vic launched forward hugging Aaron one more time. “I’m so excited,” she stated after pulling away from the hug. She rose from her chair, “Right, I’m off to the market to get a few things for tonight,” she stated turning her attention to her brother. “I think you got a keeper with this one,” she replied with a smile patting Robert on the shoulder. “Later,” she added not letting Robert saying anything else.

“I’m gonna kill you,” he muttered to Aaron as he watched his sister disappear out the pub causing Aaron to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day flew by like a breeze before Robert knew it him and Aaron were on their way to his sister’s, within a half hour they were pulling into Vic’s driveway. Robert parked, quickly killing the engine, he sat for a moment staring at the small cottage.

“You alright?” He heard Aaron ask, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Yeah, sorry,” he replied realizing he was procrastinating. He unbuckled himself hopping out the car closely followed by Aaron. He stood with his hands shoved in his leather jacket by the driver’s side as Aaron made his way over to him. “Look I’m sorry,” Aaron replied noticing Robert’s uneasiness. “I just thought it would be a laugh,” he continued.

“It’s fine.”

“You sure?” Aaron questioned.

“Just haven’t been back since … the divorce,” he explained.

“Oh,” the other man replied.

“Like I said it’s fine,’ Robert repeated.

“You should have told me you idiot,” Aaron replied. “I wouldn’t have agreed if I’d known.”

“Well I don’t exactly talk about it do I?”

“You seriously haven’t been back here in 5 years?” Aaron questioned. “what you and your sister just chat on the phone?”

“Yeah and if I avoid her calls long enough she comes and stalks me at work,” he explained.

“And you said your family hates ya,” Aaron replied.

“You’ve not met my brother,” he commented.

“Andy, right?”

Robert nodded his head yes, “Hopefully you’ll never have to,” he added followed by a sigh. “Right the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can get out,” he explained nodding his head towards the door of the cottage. The pair slowly made their way closer to the small house, when Robert pulled one hand out of his pocket taking Aaron’s hand as they approached the door.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” Aaron questioned looking down at his and Robert’s hand as Robert knocked on the door.

“What does it look like? Knocking on a door” He replied with a frown.

“I mean this,” Aaron replied holding their hands up.

“You’re the one who agreed to come here,” Robert remarked. “We have to play the part don’t we?” He added in a whisper bringing their hands down again.

“And holding hands just instantly means we’re going steady?” Aaron replied matching the other man’s tone.

“Steady? What are we, teenagers?” Robert questioned. “I’m just trying to sell ‘us’”

“Let go of my hand,” Aaron muttered

“No, just go with it,” he whispered back.

“Robert!” He warned.

“Aaron, please.”

“Let go-“

“No-”

‘Let go-“

“No!”

“Now!” Aaron replied

“Stop it!” Robert muttered holding onto Aaron’s hand a little tighter

“You stop it!”

Before anything else could be said the door came flying open with Vic on the other side.

“Hi,” the pair said in unison.

“Oh, you guys are here!” She exclaimed. “Come in!” She added leaving the door wide open, leaving the two men to follow. Aaron pulled his hand free from Robert’s grip, making his way into the cottage.

“Muppet,” Aaron muttered.

“Idiot,” Robert threw back closing the door behind him.

“Robert, Love!” Diane greeted hugging him.

“Hiya Diane,” Robert replied hugging her back.

“It’s been way too long,” she replied pulling away from the hug.

‘I know, sorry,” he replied.

“You’re here now that’s what matters,” she explained. “And you must be Aaron,” she added turning her attention to the other man. “Victoria said you were a handsome one she wasn’t lying.”

“It’s ..uh... it’s nice to finally meet ya,” Aaron awkwardly replied.

“You two want a drink?” Vic called out from the kitchen.

‘Beers will be fine, Vic,” Robert called back.

“Come on you two, come sit,” Diane stated walking over to the sofa in the family room. The two sat down next to one another the room filling in an awkward silence. “Food should be ready in a bit,” Vic called out again. Robert looked around the room, ‘she redecorated,’ he thought to himself. He frowned when he laid eyes on the table noticing that there were six plates laid out.

“Diane?” He questioned.

“Yes, Love?”

“Is anyone else coming?” He asked pointing to the table.

“Victoria’s not told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Hi Rob,” he heard. He turned to see Andy and Katie stood behind them. “Surprise,” Vic stated nervously after making her way in with Robert and Aaron’s drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re joking right?” Robert spat.

“Rob, come on, I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you they were gonna be here,” Vic explained making her way over to the two placing their drinks on the coffee table.

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Please one night, one meal,” she pled. “No fighting?” She asked looking back and forth between her brothers.

“I didn’t come to fight,” Andy replied.

“Rob?” Vic questioned her other brother who still hadn’t said anything

“Whatever,” he muttered grabbing the bottle before leaning back taking a swig of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like two lifetimes of silence, Vic and Katie were making their way from the kitchen with dinner.

“You okay?” Aaron asked low enough where only he and Robert could hear as the two got up from the couch.

Robert only nodded his head yes in response making his way over to the table. Aaron followed taking a seat between Andy and Robert. Vic taking her place between Robert and Diane and Katie next to Andy. Aaron looked over at his mate he could see he was seething, clinching his jaw trying to bite back an outburst.

“So Aaron,” Katie was the first to break the silence reaching for the salad in front of her. “How did you and Robert meet?” 

“Uh… my mum owns a pub in a village north of here, Robert came in one night and he… he just caught my eye I suppose” He explained, now embarrassed by his honesty.

“Love at first sight, then?” She pushed.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Robert spat staring the woman down.

“Robert,” Vic warned. 

“I’m just trying to get to know your boyfriend,” Katie argued.

“Yeah?” Robert replied. “You want to know how we really met?”

“Rob-” Aaron began saying but was interrupted by the other man. 

“I came across his mum’s pub after I was chucked out of this place, I bet him he couldn’t down more shots than me, then we got really really drunk and fucked in the toilets.” He replied bluntly. “Happened three more times that week too,” he added.

“Robert!” Vic scolded her brother.

“What she wants details I’m giving her what she wants,” he replied.

“Just calm down mate,” Andy chimed in.

“Oh just in time, the great Andy Sugden,” He replied pretending to check his watch. “Here to save his damsel in distress,” Robert bitterly threw back.

“You’re sure you don’t want to reconsider taking him back mate, no one would blame you if you did,” Andy told the younger man.

“Screw you,” Robert threw back at his brother.

‘Robert, calm down,” Aaron told his mate resting his hand on the other man’s arm. Robert quickly pulled away from his grip.

“This!” Robert angrily spat out. “This, right here, is why I don’t come back here, Vic. Cause who the hell wants to be surrounded by you sorry lot!”

“Robert, enough,” Aaron told the man.

“Bud out,” Robert threw back instantly regretting it. Aaron giving his mate a ‘really’ look.

“Oh, there he is,” Katie replied. “See this here,” she began telling Aaron pointing at Robert. “This right here is the real Robert Sugden, did he tell you why he got ‘chucked’ out?”

“He knows everything,” Robert replied. “I told him.”

“He cheated on his misses, kept it in the family in all,” Katie explained.

“I know like he said he told me, early on,” Aaron replied.

“One thing I left out of the story, is how you lot turned your backs against me.”

“No one turned their backs against anyone, love,” Diane explained.

“Years, years I spent putting my blood sweat and tears into that firm and that relationship and nothing was good enough for them lot,” he went on. “And you,” he continued, pointing at Katie. “You couldn’t wait when you found out about me and Bex to go running to her,” he explained.

“Chrissie deserved to know the truth, you got what was coming to you!” She told the man.

“I… I walked away from that marriage with nothing!” Robert exclaimed.

“Oh poor you,” Katie replied sarcastically.

“You two made sure of it,” Robert explained. “giving her lawyers character statements against me.”

“We told the truth,” Andy replied. 

“Yeah,’ Robert replied with an angry laugh. “And she paid you well didn’t she? How’s the new remodel up at Wylie’s doing?” He questioned.

“That sell had nothing to do with your divorce,” Andy explained. “We bought it back a year ago.”

“Yeah from her,” Robert replied. “She had to reward you for a job well done.”

“Robert, don’t be ridiculous,” Vic replied. 

“I’m not,” he explained calmer now. “I’m telling you like it is,” he added. “I can never do right when it comes to this family,” he explained. The room fell silent for a moment, “You know you, you told me something before I left,” Robert finally said looking at Andy. “I had my car packed was about to drive away forever and you said ‘I ruin people’s lives’…” he explained, hurt filling in his voice. “And you know what your right… I cheat, I lie, I look out for number one… because I don’t who will, ay?”

Andy didn’t say anything.

“You know what Aaron it’s a good thing we’re not actually dating,” Robert continued turning his attention to the man sat next to him. 

“What?” Vic questioned.

“Oh did I forget to tell you?” Robert sarcastically asked looking back at Vic. “Aaron’s actually just a mate, a good at that,” he went on. “Count yourself, lucky mate,” he told Aaron. 

‘Why-“

“Lie?” Robert questioned finishing his sister’s question.

“Texted him when I was on that date with your mate Finn,” Robert explained. “He was nice and all, but not very good at taking hints,” he added. “Incomes fake jealous boyfriend, that sentFinn running a mile.”

“So what was that earlier? Tonight?” Vic asked angrily.

Robert scoffed, “Vic, you know what, I’m sorry I really am but ever since you found out I was Bi you been setting me up with every ‘single’person you know,” he explained. “So I figured if you thought I wasn’t available, you bud out, look where that got me, ay,” he added as he got up suddenly kicking his chair out before making his way towards the front door leaving the rest sat in silence. Aaron jumped slightly at the door slamming shut, he ran his hand across his forehead before looking up at the rest who were now staring at him.

“Right…” Aaron trailed off. "As awkward as this is… I’m… I’m just gonna go check…” he stammered on. “Forget it,” he muttered getting up from his chair following Robert. By the time he made it outside Robert was leaning up against his car, head hung low, eyes shut and was pinching the bridge of his nose. Aaron slowly made his way over leaning up against the car, next to his mate.

“You know you Sugdens sure do know how to have a family get together,” Aaron remarked. “Makes the Dingle ones look like child’s play,” he joked.

“It’s not funny,” Robert replied.

“I know,” he stated sincerely.

“That’s all they think of me,” Robert went on.

“You reckon?” Aaron asked.

“You’re joking, right?” He asked. “We were at the same table right? I just proved him and his smug wife right.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron replied. Robert looked over at the other man, “I should be the one apologizing,” he explained.“I through you under the bus and walked out.”

“Was gonna thank you for that one,” he replied with a smirk.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“My favorite bit was you telling your family we had sex in the toilets,” Aaron replied.

“The one thing I didn’t lie about,” he muttered. 

“Promise me one thing?” 

“What?”

“You won’t bring that up at mum’s,” he replied with a smirk. “She might bar ya from the whole village.”

Robert began laughing, “Oh my fucking-“ he laughed out. “What a fucking mess!” He added pinching the bridge of his nose again.

“Is this why?” Aaron questioned. “Why all those times I asked you out for drinks only to have nothing come from it? You think you’ll ruin my life?”

“It’s what I do best,” he remarked.

“You reckon?” The other man challenged.

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Cause the Robert I know is the kindest, most loving, the most amazing man that I ever met,” Aaron explained. “I’m sure he’s a be full of himself but that’s just apart of his charm,” he added.

“I know what you’re doing, Aaron,” Robert finally replied.

“Robert, you… you have always been there for me, you helped me find my baby sister, you got me through Gordon’s trial and then when I went to prison, practically moved into the pub to help my mum and Paddy look after Liv while I was gone… and you got me an amazing lawyer to get me out…” he listed off. “You didn’t ruin my life, Robert, you’ve done the complete opposite of it,” he went on. “You made sure I had one to come back to.”

Robert didn’t say anything. Aaron pushed off the car, “Come on,” he said to the other man standing in front of him.

“I’ll go get the keys, tell your sister-in-law and brother, mainly, where they can go and we can go home,” Aaron explained. Robert lunged forward wrapping his arms around the man’s neck pulling Aaron in for a hug, Aaron smiled softly wrapping his arms around Robert in return tucking his chin onto the other man’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again,” Robert explained in a mutter. Aaron pulled back slightly, “Now why would I go and do something like that?” He asked looking up at the other man.

“After everything, I did in there,” he explained. 

“You could always just make it up to me,” Aaron suggested as the pair still held onto each other.

“How’s that?”

“We can go get something to eat for starters, I’m starving,” he replied with a smirk. “Your treat obviously.”

“I think I can manage that,” Robert replied softly meeting eyes with the other man as they inched closer to one another. Robert glanced up getting the feeling they were being watched, to see Andy, Katie, Diane, and Vic peering from the window.

“Are they staring at us?” Aaron asked almost breathless.

“Yeah.”

“It’s a bit weird,” Aaron began. “Us, out here and your family inside watching.” He continued as the pairs’ lips inched closer.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“What should we do?”

“Seeing as we’re this close… I’d say kiss.” 

“I mean it’s not like we haven’t done it before,” Aaron argued.

“Yeah, how many years ago was that? Plus no family members was there staring were they?”

“No it was in a dirty pub loos,” Aaron argued.

“Should we stop?”

“Didn’t say that,” Aaron replied. Before they knew it their lips were meeting, the kiss was soft and sweet as Robert’s hands found Aaron’s face, his thumb rubbing across the man’s scruffy beard. “Wow,” Aaron muttered after they pulled apart. ‘Just as good as I remember,” he added biting his lip. Robert’s hand was still resting on Aaron’s cheek, he looked back at the cottage remembering Vic and the rest to see them instantly scatter. He looked back at Aaron a wide grin growing on his face. “Do you reckon the other bit is as good as we remember it?” He questioned.

“We’re not going to get food are we?” Aaron laughingly asked.

“I’ll whip you up something after,” Robert replied.

“Is that a promise?”

“Get in the car,” Robert muttered. “I’ll go get those keys,” he added letting go of the man.

Aaron made his way towards the passenger's side as Robert made his way back towards the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes. Don't forget to tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me On Tumblr: smugdensugdendingle


End file.
